<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Млечный путь by EtoMaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798969">Млечный путь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj'>EtoMaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Портниха и Смерть [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, стоит женщине увидеть своего ребёнка, взять на руки – и всё, любовь с первого взгляда. А если нет?</p><p>Предупреждения: великолепный фрегат, вьетнамские флэшбеки, если вы мать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Портниха и Смерть [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Млечный путь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бирта родила в субботу двадцатого июля, в девять вечера. Все трудные и муторные тринадцать часов, пока длился процесс, и ещё два часа после Ове не отходил от неё дальше уборной. На схватках массировал поясницу, помогал удержаться на вёртком фитболе, в перерывах целовал потрескавшиеся губы, поил холодной водой по глотку и кормил лимонными леденцами. Потом ласковым, но чётким эхом вторил акушерским командам, протирал лицо влажным полотенцем и давал сжимать свою руку до синяков.<br/>
Мальчика назвали Ари. Убедившись, что с женой и ребёнком всё хорошо, Ове съездил за вещами и остался в роддоме ещё на двое суток. Ночевал на раскладушке, общался с медиками, отвечал на звонки родичей и следил, чтобы Бирта ела, кормила, спала и поменьше нервничала. На третью ночь она всё же выгнала его домой, чтобы выспался перед рейсом. Тогда ей впервые в жизни пришлось самой сменить младенцу подгузник.</p><p>Солнце клонилось к закату. Двое стояли в больничном дворике и обнимались. Здесь журчал изящный фонтанчик в греческом стиле, окружённый пышными кустами ночной красавицы, а прямо над их головами розовым фейерверком мерцала шёлковая альбиция. Ажурные листья задумчиво шелестели, свежий аромат пуховок деликатно обволакивал ноздри. Если вместе зажмуриться и замереть, можно было превратиться в двойную скалу посреди душистой розовой реки.<br/>
Лёгкий перестук каблуков заставил Ове открыть глаза.<br/>
- Пост сдал, - сказал он вместо приветствия.<br/>
- Пост принял, - ответила Моника.<br/>
- Ты на предполётную не опоздаешь? - спросила Бирта и прижалась к мужу ещё крепче. Телефон в его кармане пиликнул.<br/>
- Не опоздаю, такси уже здесь, - вздохнул он.<br/>
Напоследок Ове ещё раз поцеловал Бирту и порывисто обнял Монику, а она ободряюще похлопала его по плечу.<br/>
- Я вернусь двадцать восьмого утром.<br/>
- Лети спокойно, я за ними присмотрю.<br/>
Когда они остались в больничном дворике одни, Моника притянула Бирту к себе.<br/>
- Как ты, мой бедный брат? – спросила она.<br/>
- Хреново. Нас из клиники не выпускают, - пожаловалась Бирта ей в макушку. – Детский док говорит, до понедельника ещё валяться. Без Ове я за эти три дня уже черепицей бы поплыла, а теперь у мелкого билирубин подскочил. Загорает сейчас под ультрафиолетом – оказывается, это помогает. Ещё лучше помогло бы молоко, но его всё нет, молозива кот наплакал, а смесь этот жук не признаёт. Сразу выплёвывает.<br/>
Моника погладила Бирту по голове.<br/>
- Вы справитесь, - сказала она мягко. – Вот увидишь, как откроется млечный путь – не будешь знать, куда девать. А желтушка у всех бывает и у всех проходит. Человек только-только начал есть ртом, а печень уже фурычит вовсю. Потерпи ещё немного, ладно?<br/>
- Не знала, что тебя интересуют дети, - Бирта невольно улыбнулась. - Ты раньше никогда…<br/>
- Меня интересуешь ты, - просто ответила Моника.<br/>
- А если завтра я начну вышивать крестиком и подсяду на "Сумерки"?<br/>
- Ну, сперва я, конечно, изрядно офигею и проверю, не горячий ли у тебя лоб, а потом подарю тебе пяльцы и накладные клыки.<br/>
Бирта благодарно шмыгнула носом. Какое-то время они стояли в тишине, нарушаемой только меланхоличным плеском воды. Вдруг Бирта воскликнула:<br/>
- Смотри! Там, перед фонтаном, словно крошечные птички летают по цветам. Это же бабочки такие?<br/>
- Да, это бражники - кажется, олеандровые, - Моника полезла в сумочку за смартфоном. – Пойдём, щёлкнем для Сабины.<br/>
- Помню, когда я впервые их увидела, приняла за колибри и всё спрашивала у Изабо, не растут ли здесь ещё и ананасы. После апельсинов и гранатов меня бы это почти не удивило.<br/>
Ночная красавица провожала день во всём своём роскошестве. Бражники кружили над тёмной зеленью, то и дело зависая в воздухе возле ярких душистых граммофончиков – розовых, малиновых и жёлтых. Запускали внутрь длинные хоботки, сверкая чёрными бусинками глаз и трепеща крылышками так быстро, что они сливались в два размытых пятна по бокам упитанного тельца.<br/>
Маленькая черепаховая кошка высматривала птицебабочек, таясь в тени ветвей. Она лежала под кустом притворно расслабленная, готовая в любой момент взметнуться и сцапать добычу одним точным хлопком передних лапок.<br/>
Спасаясь от охотницы, везучий бражник заложил крутой вираж, врезался в Бирту и пал Монике на грудь. Уцепился лапками за гавайскую рубашку и храбро полез по нарисованному цветку гибискуса, расставив крылья в стороны.<br/>
- Привет, парниша, - сказала Моника. – Для тебя там ничего вкусного нет, извини.<br/>
- Только не шевелись, - Бирта забрала у неё телефон, поймала бражника в объектив и навела резкость. – Жаль, моя камера в палате осталась, попробую покадровой съёмкой. Какие у него разводы на крыльях, просто отпад!<br/>
- Оттенки подобраны гениально: оливковый, оловянный и охра с пыльным розовым, - восхитилась Моника. - Надо будет Виноградине тоже показать, пусть насекомую коллекцию придумывает.<br/>
Вдоволь наснимавшись, Бирта подставила палец и бережно взяла бабочку на руку.<br/>
- Хочешь погладить? Бархатистый такой, щекотный. Приятно выйти из заточения и убедиться, что внешний мир ещё существует.<br/>
Она помолчала, разглядывая бражника, а потом заговорила тихо и медленно, словно через силу.<br/>
- Так странно. Мы ведь хотели сына, ждали и готовились. Говорят, стоит женщине увидеть своего ребёнка, взять на руки – и всё, любовь с первого взгляда. Большой гормональный бах, и ты уже мать без страха и упрёка. Не знаешь, как раньше жила.<br/>
- А у тебя так было?<br/>
Бирта покачала головой.<br/>
- Когда он родился, я ощутила… - она сделала паузу, подбирая слова, - …огромное облегчение, удивление на грани шока. Радость, что боли больше нет и опасность позади. Волну благодарности и нежности к Ове. А про сына – растерянность ошеломляющую. Я хочу, чтобы у него всё было хорошо, но ужасно боюсь ему навредить, словно он хрупкий, как вот эта бабочка. Сегодня весь день думаю - смогу ли я полюбить его всем сердцем и что делать, если нет? Что, если я…<br/>
- Плохая мать? – Моника нахмурилась. – Извини, но этого быть не может.<br/>
- А вдруг? Откуда-то же они берутся, - в голосе Бирты прорезались отчаянные нотки.<br/>
- Скажи мне, чудище, только честно: я хороший музыкант?<br/>
Бирта перевела с бражника на Монику возмущённый взгляд.<br/>
- Офигенный, что за вопрос вообще?<br/>
- А если сегодня я, скажем, вывихну кисть, смогу ли завтра достойно отыграть концерт?<br/>
- Нет, конечно. Тебе же месяц нельзя будет к инструменту прикасаться.<br/>
- Запомним, - кивнула Моника. - Ове хороший пилот?<br/>
- Отличный. К чему ты клонишь?<br/>
- А смог бы он один вместо командира провести самолёт через бурю, заболев гриппом в тяжёлой форме? С головной болью, температурой под сорок и прочими спецэффектами?<br/>
- Его бы ни одна медкомиссия к полётам не допустила.<br/>
- А если бы, ну всё-таки?<br/>
Бирта задумалась на минуту.<br/>
- Нет, такое никто не смог бы, - признала она. – Разве что чудом.<br/>
- Вот! – Моника торжествующе подняла указательный палец. – Что и требовалось доказать. На всё, что мы делаем, нужны силы, и любовь – не исключение. Ты только-только родила, тебе ещё самой восстанавливаться неделями, а тут непривычная нагрузка, тест на выносливость круглые сутки. Ты ведь раньше не ухаживала за младенцами?<br/>
- Нет. Я в семье младшая, как-то не довелось.<br/>
- Не думаю, что найдётся на свете хоть одна молодая мама, которой никогда не было бы страшно, непонятно и тревожно. Особенно в самом начале, - Моника нежно улыбнулась. – Ты справишься. Если даже дикого бражника приручила, ребёнку тем более не навредишь. А любовь придёт обязательно, и не важно, с какого взгляда, дня или месяца. Потому, что любить ты умеешь лучше всего, уж я это точно знаю.<br/>
Бирта выпустила бабочку в прохладный вечерний воздух, без слов обняла Монику за плечи и поцеловала в висок. Потом спросила нехотя:<br/>
- Который час? Нет, лучше не говори, а то окажется, что мне пора. Медсестра за ним следит, но я обещала не слишком долго.<br/>
- Держись. Я приеду завтра в полдень, - пообещала Моника.<br/>
- Давай лучше в час, - попросила Бирта. - В полдень здесь дают обед, и вкусный, зараза. Даже банановое суфле - пальчики оближешь, уж на что я бананы не люблю. Никогда в жизни так жрать не хотелось, как после кормления. Причём не есть, не кушать, а именно жрать - зверски.<br/>
- Это потому, что еда идёт не в тебя, - улыбнулась Моника. - Хорошо, значит, в час. Что привезти с воли?<br/>
Бирта чуть отстранилась, достала из кармана ключи.<br/>
- Мой плеер. И зарядку к нему! А ещё наушники - зенхайзеры, которые складываются крест-накрест. Всё лежит у меня в верхнем ящике стола справа. Представляешь, камеру взяла и даже электронную книжку, а музыку забыла.<br/>
- Просто ты была немного занята. Плеер заряжаю квинами? Концертники, сколько влезет, потом студийные альбомы…<br/>
- Кроме трёх последних.<br/>
- И кроме мэевских сольников? – Моника понимающе кивнула.<br/>
- О да! – выдохнула Бирта с нервным смешком. - Мне сейчас своей хтони в голове хватает. Чувствую себя недозакрывшимся порталом, из которого сквозит ветер другого мира.<br/>
- Да он ещё и гудит, как сердитый шмель.<br/>
- Это телефон у меня в кармане гудит - значит, Ари проснулся и хочет есть. Или на ручки, или переодеться, потом на ручки, а потом есть. Кто ж его разберёт.<br/>
- Вот бы к детям инструкцию сразу выдавали, да?<br/>
- И не говори!<br/>
Бирта ушла, слегка покачиваясь, как голубая стеклянная рыбка на китайской подвеске в вестибюле клиники. Моника проводила её долгим сочувственным взглядом.</p><p>Отпустив детскую медсестру и оставшись с сыном наедине, Бирта запретила себе загадывать наперёд – у неё было дело здесь и сейчас. Дело лежало в прозрачном лотке на колёсиках, подсвеченное сверху инфернальным синим, в мультяшных защитных очках, как у Элтона Джона. Махало руками, дрыгало ногами и возмущённо верещало.<br/>
Так, сперва лампу надо выключить, очки снять, а дитя взять на руки и попытаться успокоить. Потом положить на пеленальный столик ножками к себе. Подгузник аккуратно расстегнуть, стянуть, свернуть и выбросить в мусорное ведро. Отнести ребёнка к раковине, переложить спиной на сгиб левого локтя, головой к себе, левой рукой захватить верхнюю ногу. Правой включить воду – тёплую, но не слишком. Налить на ладонь немного жидкого мыла и отмыть нижнее полусыние от субстанции, похожей на зеленоватый дёготь, стараясь не измазаться и не облиться. Вытереть полотенцем, снова успокоить. Отнести обратно на пеленальник, намазать кремом нежную кожу, надеть чистый подгузник фиолетовой лягушкой вперёд и застегнуть липучки так, чтобы пояс не съезжал со спины. Теперь человека хорошо бы покормить. Вон уже весь малиновый от нетерпения.<br/>
Ещё через час, надеясь, что уснувший на груди Ари не только устал, но и наелся, Бирта снова надела на него очки, положила под лампу загорать и поужинала сама рыбой с печёными овощами. То ли из-за толстых стен, то ли ещё почему телефонная связь здесь работала из рук вон плохо, радио не ловилось и в палате было очень тихо. Она попыталась читать, но текст пробегал мимо утомлённого сознания, почти не оставляя следов. Добравшись до конца абзаца, она успевала забыть, о чём говорилось в начале.<br/>
Около десяти вечера санитарка – маленькая темнокожая бабуля с улыбкой в тысячу солнц – принесла Бирте пакет. Внутри был полный термос холодного чая, круглая коробочка с калиссонами, выложенными в виде цветка миндаля, её любимые наушники, плеер и записка из двух слов: «Всё придёт!»<br/>
Калиссоны оказались превосходно свежими, зелёный чай с лимоном – чуть сладковатым и упоительно прохладным. Ополовинив и то, и другое, Бирта огромным усилием воли заставила себя остановиться и сбежала в душ, пока сын ещё спал.</p><p>Стоя перед зеркалом, она сбросила голубую больничную сорочку в мелких маргаритках и словно впервые поразилась произошедшей перемене. Беременный живот исчез. Вместо упругого футбольного мяча, топорщившего на ней рок-футболку четыре дня назад, теперь была загорелая верхушка от паннетоне - пышного кекса, которым Марчелло угощал друзей на Рождество. Пупок смахивал на удивлённую изюминку. Сила тяжести, последние два месяца прижимавшая Бирту к земле всё больше с каждым днём, словно потеряла над нею власть. Казалось, её может унести малейшим порывом ветра. Несмотря на эту странную лёгкость, Бирту ещё пошатывало от слабости, а все движения замедлились, словно ей приходилось плыть сквозь воду.<br/>
С её телом и сейчас что-то происходило. Грудь увеличилась вдвое против утреннего размера, сделалась горячей и тяжёлой, сквозь кожу, ставшую вдруг болезненно чувствительной, проступили нежно-голубые вены. Казалось, это проводки от двух бомб, готовых вот-вот взорваться. Тёплый душ принёс облегчение, но бюстгалтер для кормящих капризная шкурка решительно отторгла.<br/>
- Дурацкая сбруя, - сказала Бирта в сердцах и накинула сорочку обратно на голое тело. – И что мне теперь, всегда так ходить?<br/>
Вскоре пришла медсестра, выключила ультрафиолет до утра, сняла с малыша очки и пожелала обоим спокойной ночи. В ответ Бирта постаралась улыбнуться не очень криво.</p><p>Распластавшись полубоком на больничной кровати, широкой и приятно жёсткой, она обнимала сына одной рукой. Слушала ночные шорохи за окном, следила за игрой теней, рождавшихся от флирта кружевной занавески и ночника, пока не почувствовала, что её неудержимо клонит в сон. Ари, лежавший между матерью и стеной, спать пока не собирался и отпускать грудь не собирался тоже. Знай себе посасывал, уставясь в пространство рассеянным взглядом инопланетянина, ещё не привыкшего к продолжительности земных суток.<br/>
Заснуть с новорождённым под боком Бирта боялась. Она медленно встала с кровати, надела наушники, пристегнула клипсой крохотный плеер к вороту сорочки и взяла сына на руки.<br/>
Запустилась случайная песня. В ушах разлилась электронно-органная гармония, торжественная и плавная, как колыхания кувшинок на перламутровой глади бескрайнего озера. Знакомый тихий голос – интеллигентный, всегда немного простуженный, а сейчас поникший, как курчавая ива над водой – затянул:</p><p>Нет нам времени,<br/>
Места нет для нас,<br/>
Все наши светлые мечты<br/>
Прочь уплывут сейчас.<br/>
Кто жить хотел бы вечно?<br/>
Кто жить хотел бы вечно?<br/>
Кто-о-о-о?</p><p>- Брай, твою же мать, - прошептала Бирта, моргая часто и зло. – Вот обязательно об этом сегодня?<br/>
Другой голос вступил мощно и чисто. Фрегат – огромная чёрная птица с ярко-алым горлом, червовый король воздушного океана, невесть каким ветром занесённый сюда из жарких тропиков. Распустил могучие острые крылья, взмахнул ими – но и они поникли, не найдя ветра.</p><p>Нет надежды нам,<br/>
Всё в мире предрешено.<br/>
Был лишь один чудесный миг,<br/>
Но он минул давно.<br/>
Кто жить хотел бы вечно?<br/>
Кто жить хотел бы вечно?<br/>
Кто-о-о-о?<br/>
Любить посмел бы вечно,<br/>
Помня, что любовь умрёт?</p><p>Бирта ткнулась носом в плечо, пытаясь промокнуть слёзы маргаритками, но они всё равно капали прямо на детёныша. Новорождённого, живого, смертного. А он самозабвенно сосал, добывая из матери долгожданное молоко, сопел довольным ежом и ничегошеньки не знал.<br/>
Гитара заходилась плачем вместе с ней, контрабас подставлял надёжное плечо, барабаны набатом отдавались в ушах и рикошетили в сердце, тихонько всхлипывали скрипки. Вдруг Ари со звонким чмоканьем оторвался от груди, поднял голову с рыжеватым пушком на макушке, распахнул стальные очи и взглянул прямо на маму. Пристально, не моргая, будто видел, слышал и понимал вообще всё.</p><p>Но лишь коснись моих слёз губами,<br/>
Моего мира – лёгкими руками,<br/>
И жить мы будем вечно,<br/>
Любить мы сможем вечно,<br/>
Мы вечны уже сейчас!</p><p>В небе полыхнуло зарево, озёрная вода подёрнулась рябью, деревья зашумели. Чёрные крылья развернулись во всю ширь. Великолепный фрегат поймал ветер и, ликуя, взлетел над озером, над лесами и горами навстречу восходящему солнцу. Он поднимался всё выше и выше, купаясь в золотистых облаках. Хор стаей устремился следом. </p><p>Кто жить хотел бы вечно?<br/>
Кто жить хотел бы вечно?<br/>
Мы вечны уже сейчас!<br/>
Кто смог бы вечно ждать из нас?</p><p>Бирта рассмеялась сквозь слёзы и поцеловала сына в лоб. Он завозился на руках, припал обратно к груди, блаженно притих и, уже засыпая, хитро улыбнулся в сосок.</p><p>На следующий день Ари начал уверенно прибавлять в весе, а желтизна на его лице и руках – спадать, как по волшебству. Утром в пятницу, двадцать шестого детский док выписал их домой. Улыбчивая смуглая санитарка несла вещи. Снаружи встречали Изабелла с крафтовым бумажным пакетом, Моника с цветами и Марчелло с тёмно-синей автолюлькой наперевес – довольный и гордый, как молодой шах в окружении любимого гарема.<br/>
- Поздравляем! Поздравляем! – скандировали они.<br/>
- До чего же я рада вас видеть! - сказала Бирта. – Так хотела побыстрее смыться отсюда, что даже в зеркало не посмотрела. Что там у меня на голове?<br/>
- Волосы, красотка, - честно ответил Марчелло, расцеловал её в обе щеки и ловко подставил автолюльку. – Рапунцель закрылась в своей башне и отказывается вылезать, пока ты не уедешь. Сажай парня ко мне, у тебя руки, того и гляди, отвалятся.<br/>
- Есть такое, - Бирта медленно, словно пороховой бочонок, сгрузила спящего сына с локтя, но он этого даже не заметил.<br/>
Изабелла обняла её и вручила подарок.<br/>
- Вот, держи: там звёздное покрывальце для мелкого и туника для тебя. Должна быть как раз, я сделала прибавку в груди и удлинила подол на три сантиметра, чтоб не задирался.<br/>
Бирта заглянула в пакет.<br/>
- Так ведь это же…<br/>
- Чистый красный, эмблема с бесконечной гайкой - форма инженерного и связи, правильно? Силуэт я взяла из оригинального сериала, а вместо велюра пике. Должно же у тебя быть новое платье, неподходящее для кормления!<br/>
- Изабо, ты чудо! Как же я хочу пойти в этом на конвент, да хоть в кино – всё равно, какое. Пусть даже самое дурацкое.<br/>
- Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, - пообещала Моника, протягивая букет. – Этот веник тоже тебе. Розы настоящие, не крашеные и честно пахнут.<br/>
- Ещё как пахнут! Чувствую себя оголодавшей пчелой, - Бирта взглянула на неё поверх белых лепестков, окаймлённых красным, словно бутоны обмакнули в свежую кровь. - Спасибо за всё, солнце. От нас обоих.<br/>
- Ничего себе, - Моника завороженно присвистнула. - Твои глаза…<br/>
- Прекрасно сочетаются с розами? Я неделю не спала больше двух часов подряд.<br/>
- Нет, они… шарашат неземным светом силы невероятной.<br/>
- Иди ты, - фыркнула Бирта.<br/>
- Куда?<br/>
- Сюда.<br/>
Тем временем Изабелла и Марчелло пристегнули люльку к заднему сидению своего голубого Ситроена, сложили все вещи в багажник, а сверху аккуратно пристроили букет. Изабелла, недавно получившая права и очень этим гордая, села за руль, Марчелло занял штурманское место. Забравшись назад, Бирта откинулась на спинку сидения, правую руку положила на край люльки, а левую уронила к Монике на колени.<br/>
- Вы лучше всех, вы знаете, правда? – она зевнула по-львиному и отключилась, едва автомобиль тронулся с места.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>